reignoftheundeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons of RotU
﻿ ﻿ There are different weapons in RotU. In this page, the guns will be placed in every category. (2.0 Random Weapon Box loadout Pistols #USP.45 #Beretta M9 (Starting weapon) #Desert Eagle (Both Silver and Gold) #M1911 Silenced Assault Rifles #M16 #AK-47 #M4 SOPMOD #shotgun #desert eagle Sub Machine Guns #AKS-74U #P90 w/ Red Dot Sight and Silencer (The Red Dot Sight's reticule seems to be bugged) #Mini Uzi (Recommended for its high ammo carrying amount and high bullet capacity) Heavy Machine Guns #M60E4 (So far, this is the only HMG found in the Random Weapon Box) Sniper Rifles #M40A3 (This is the only Sniper Rifles found in the Random Wapon Box) Shotguns #M1014 w/ Grip (7 rounds are available unlike in MP, it only holds 4 shells) Special Weapons #Crossbow w/ Aimpoint Sight (20 arrows are available) #Raygun (Wonder Weapon) #Wunder Waffle (Wonder Weapon) #Minigun Weapons removed from the Random Weapon Box NOTE: These weapons can only be used when cheats are activated or when you set the starting Primary and Secondary Weapons of the game. Some guns may not be used for a long time as it will cause the game to crash. #AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight #AK-47 w/ ACOG Sight #AK-47 w/ Silencer #AK-47 w/ GP-25 Grenade Launcher (GL's do not work) #M16 w/ Red Dot Sight #M16 w/ ACOG Sight #M16 w/ Silencer #M16A4 (GL's do not work) #M4 w/ Red Dot Sight #M4 w/ Silencer #M4 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher (GL's do not work) #G3 #G3 w/ Red Dot Sight #G3 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher #G3 w/ ACOG Sight #G3 w/ Silencer #G36C w/ ACOG #G36C w/ M203 Grenade Launcher #G36C w/ Silencer #G36C #M14 w/ Red Dot Sight #M14 w/ ACOG Sight #M14 w/ Silencer #M14 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher (GL's do not work) #MP44 #MP5 #MP5 w/ Red Dot Sight #MP5 w/ ACOG Sight #MP5 w/ Silencer #Skorpion #Skorpion w/ Red Dot Sight #Skorpion w/ ACOG Sight #Skorpion w/ Silencer #Mini Uzi w/ Red Dot Sight #Mini Uzi w/ ACOG Sight #Mini Uzi w/ Silencer #AKS-74U w/ Red Dot Sight #AKS-74U w/ ACOG Sight #AKS-74U w/ Silencer #P90 #P90 w/ Red Dot Sight #P90 w/ Silencer #M249 SAW #M249 SAW w/ Red Dot Sight #M249 SAW w/ ACOG Sight #M249 SAW w/ Grip #RPD #RPD w/ Red Dot Sight #RPD w/ ACOG Sight #RPD w/ Grip #M60E4 w/ Red Dot Sight #M60E4 w/ ACOG Sight #M60E4 w/ Grip #W1200 #W1200 w. Grip #Double Barrelled Shotgun (WaW weapon. No firing and reload sounds) #M40A3 w/ ACOG #M21 #M21 Supressed (Replaces the M21 with ACOG) #Dragunov #Dragunov Iron Sights (Removes the ACOG Sight) #Barrett M82 #Barrett M82 w/ ACOG Sight #R700 #R700 w/ ACOG #AT4 (Useless on boss rounds) #RPG-7 (Useless on boss rounds) #The weapons for the zombie bots. The place holder is an AK-47 w/ 999 maximum clips. Server closes by default when in use for a long time. #Chainsaw (The chainsaw is very bugged except for its world model. The player model consists of 2 hands with dislocated fingers. The arm's are similar to the WaW American hands. The player weapon model is a Chaingun. The chainsaw now has ammo similar to L4D2 which has Gas. It replaces the M4 Carbine without any attachments)